


☣ Is He.... The Nerd

by Averageweeb



Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web series), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣Averageweeb | Angry Video Game NerdIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣FATE SPINNERS"A tangled skein we weave."





	☣ Is He.... The Nerd

  _Polybius._

_Polybius._

_It is probably a fake._

_35, 31._

_Don't Look!_

_Don't Look!_

_Turn the video off right now!_

Skull woke up startled. That was the 3rd time this month he had that dream.

He then tried to go back to sleep, but he just couldn't.

He looked at the NES that he recently got at a thrift store.

"Looks like i am not going to bed tonight."

The game he played was Friday The 13th.

It was so awful, but he couldn't stop playing, not just the fact it was so bad it is good, but it felt as he played the game before despite never owning an NES.

He just beat Jason for the 1st time when the game started to show static.

The static revealed a man with brown hair, glasses, and a white shirt.

"Is that you Nerd?" The figure asked.

"W-who are you?"

"I am you from another timeline." The figure said

"What do you mean by alternate timeline?"

"We have a lot to talk about." The Nerd from an alternate timeline said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☣ _Averageweeb | Angry Video Game Nerd_  
> 
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
>  FATE SPINNERS  
>  "A tangled skein we weave."


End file.
